Countdown to Destruction
by Jace Stevens
Summary: With the successful return of William, the gang prepares to destroy XANA once and for all. However, before they can get their chance XANA arrives on Earth and wreaks havoc. Can the gang manage to finish off XANA and save both worlds before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep within the pulsing circuits and processing motherboard of the supercomputer, XANA was beginning to grow stronger with each minute. While the gang did manage to free William from his control, he believed that the Lyoko warriors return would prove to be a moot point as his robot armies were now fully assembled and were ready to wage war against mankind in all corners of the globe. Each robot was equipped with the latest in high-tech weaponry and were each designed by XANA himself to be able to not only teleport anywhere in the world, but also to manipulate the weather, or anything technologically powered. At this point, military forces around the world were beginning to form temporary alliances to help fight against XANA's forces. However, what none of them knew was that the fate of humanity rested in the hands of six junior high students who were also gearing up for a battle they prayed would never come.

Every student in Kadic Academy headed out the dorms to the cafeteria for lunch, well, all except six students who prepared themselves for a test even harder than the ones they were used to involving math or language arts. Time was running out as Jeremie Belpois tried to perfect his multi-agent program that would be capable of destroying XANA for good. At the same time, the other Lyoko warriors were in their rooms contemplating how hard they would need to fight to ensure Jeremie enough time to enter his program. As Jeremie was typing in an algorithm, his cell-phone vibrated loudly.

"Hello…" he said a little frustrated.

"Jeremie, it's William," William answered.

"Hey William, what's going on?"Jeremie asked a little hurriedly. William talked to Jeremie for about ten minutes about wanting to be given another chance to fight with them on Lyoko and that he wouldn't let what happened to him before happen again.

When he finished, Jeremie with a somewhat hesitant attitude said, "Well… okay. At this point, we need all the help we can get."

"Thanks Jeremie! You won't regret this decision," replied William feeling excited on the other line.

Then, Jeremie got an idea based on what he just said a second ago. Before hanging up, he told William to let the gang know to meet at the factory in a few hours while he finished up the program. William agreed and immediately ended the call to notify the others.

As he continued entering data in the computer, Jeremie thought, "We do need all the help we can get. I just hope those two will be receptive to helping us."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of XANA's amassed in a freezing cold laboratory in Siberia that contained a powerful military supercomputer that would serve as the gateway for their master to crossover to Earth. Every robot drone patiently awaited the arrival of their master and commander as he began to download himself to his well-designed body. In addition to his drones' powers, XANA was able to keep himself present both on Lyoko and Earth and handle both battles at once.

As his vision became clear, the maniacal virus uttered his first words in his own body, "At last, I have arrived!" With the clench of his fist, the supercomputers' of the world powered up and XANA's army received their attack orders. Suddenly, the skies began to turn a dark shade of gray and heavy winds blew across different corners of the world as the mechanized armies began their assault on the major cities of each of six populated continents.

Before the European attack force departed, XANA shouted, "Halt! Leave this one to me, I have been waiting a long time for this moment, and now I have the chance to pay back those little brats for foiling my plans day in and day out. Today, I establish the XANA empire here on Earth, and I put an end to the Lyoko warriors once and for all!"

With those words, XANA let out an evil laugh and teleported with his fleet from Siberia to the nation of Italy to begin their attack en route to Kadic Academy.

Ulrich, Odd and Aelita walked into Mrs. Hertz's class not at all prepared for the lesson she had set for the day, primarily because they were more concerned with the idea of saving the world.

Odd looked over to Aelita and asked, "Aelita, where's Jeremie?"

Trying to whisper as softly as she could she replied, "He told me he's still working on the multi-agent program, he'll meet us later."

At that point, Mrs. Hertz began to take attendance, but heard silence when she called out, "Sissi Delmas?"

The three Lyoko warriors looked at each other wondering where she could be, but before they could ask Herve or Nicolas where she was, class was interrupted by Principal Delmas.

"Students and staff of Kadic Academy," he began. "I have some urgent and horrifying news. I have just been informed that…" Silence persisted for about seven seconds before the old man said in a solemn voice, "…that our world is under attack."

Everyone in Kadic didn't know whether their principal was serious or just joking. It was at this moment that Ulrich's phone went off with a text from William that read, "S.O.S. XANA attacking world; get to factory ASAP!!!"

Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita immediately got up and stormed out of the classroom and sprinted along the campus grounds, headed for the factory. Yumi noticed the three running and hurried to catch up with them.

As they ran, Yumi asked, "Can you believe what's happening?"

The others however, did not know the full extent of what was happening, but after Aelita checked the message from William again, photos of the cities of Rome, London, and Washington D.C. in flames could be seen and at last, they knew exactly what was at stake now.

Getting closer to the factory, Yumi asked Ulrich where Jeremie was. "He said he would meet us at there," he replied panting. "He said it would be important in helping us defeat XANA within Lyoko."

Finally as they came out of the sewer tunnel, the sky was darker than it was two minutes ago and heavy rains were beginning to fall on the area surrounding the factory. Trying their best to navigate their way through, the gang sprinted the rest of the way in order to reach the entry. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck down near the entrance that caught Odd off guard and made him miss the rope to slide down to the floor, sending him hurdling from the ledge down. In one quick motion, William appeared and stretched out his hand to grab Odd's and pulled him in safely.

Odd a little shocked said, "Thanks William, I about bit the big one." "No problem, just here to help you guys," he replied back.

William then explained to the others how he pleaded with Jeremie to have a second chance at fighting XANA and asked for their support as well. Reluctant, but knowing he was their friend they agreed and all of them made their way into the elevator.

As the elevator descended, and the doors opened Aelita said, "I just hope Jeremie's program will work. I have a feeling that things are about to get," her talk was cut off as the gang noticed two familiar faces in the computer room… it was Sissi Delmas and Samantha Knight, Odd's love interest. Then Jeremie appeared looking more focused and determined than ever.

Yumi looked at Jeremie and asked, "Jeremie, what's going on here? Why are Sissi and Sam here?"

With a smile on his face, he answered, "Guys, meet our newest Lyoko warriors."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Every army of the world attempted to defend themselves against the cold, emotionless forces of the now super-charged XANA, but all weapons short of nuclear powered proved futile as the rogue virus continued his merciless destruction.

"North and South America are now under our control master," reported one of the leaders of XANA's armies.

"Excellent, then it is all going according to plan," he said with a sinister tone. "With each continent in the world losing their ability to continue fighting me, my empire will emerge without fail, and I know just where to make the head of the XANA empire, Kadic Academy."

The skies of began to darken quickly as XANA and his force flew from their current location to Kadic. Lightning struck the campus grounds without preference as XANA made his descent. Suddenly, XANA got a terrible idea in mind.

"Drone Zeta," he commanded. "Capture the humans, every last one. Then take them into that cafeteria building and keep close watch on them. If anyone of them attempts to escape or call for help destroy them."

Immediately, the drone carried out his master's order and issued the death threat to the students and staff of Kadic. Terror and fear were the only emotions that the students' and staff were able to express in the heat of the moment.

"The stage is now set," XANA proclaimed. "Now there is only one thing left to do…" The virus reached to press a button on his wrist to issue a command to the supercomputers of the world.

"Initiate full memory transfer for core meltdown sequence.."

Jeremie knew time was running short, so after he finished explaining to the gang about his decision to add Sissi and Samantha he quickly virtualized all seven Lyoko warriors to the ice sector to rendezvous with Aelita's father Franz Hopper. Everyone quickly assembled, including Sissi and Sam who had already been virtualized to Lyoko prior to the gang's arrival.

On Lyoko, Sissi's attire consisted of a sky blue Chinese silk garment with a technological flair that both represented the power of wind, and had a 21st century look to it. All of it tied together with a red ribbon waistband. She also wore leather boots and had her hair bound in a ponytail style to finish it off. Her weapon was a power bow that launched arrows with the kind of impact Odd's laser arrows dealt, and her special ability was teleportation.

As for Samantha, she wore a leather jumpsuit concealed by a tight-fitting traditional African style dress also mixed with a technological look, and finished with orange boots. By holding out her hand, she could call upon her weapon, a double-bladed lance that could not only be used like a sword, but could also generate thunder and lightning; she also possessed the ability of ESP.

As everyone arrived on Lyoko, Franz Hopper emerged from a nearby cave in virtual form as a bright shining orb.

"Everyone," Aelita said. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to have a moment alone with my father." The gang waited outside the cave as Aelita spen her moment with her father.

While the gang was on Lyoko, Jeremie prepared and double-checked the calculations for his multi-agent program. As he typed in his final algorithm, a group of XANA's most powerful monsters appeared on the monitor and Jeremie warned the gang to prepare to they came into sight, the Lyoko warriors charged at the armada with no hesitation while Aelita's father escaped into the digital sea.

The team decided to split into three teams to fight the digital creatures: Yumi and Aelita fought the army of three megatanks, Odd and Sam fought the Kankrelat fleet of five, and Ulrich, William, and Sissi confronted the four tarantulas.

Yumi launched from a ice block nearby and quickly flicked both her fans at the megatank below, destroying it with little effort.

On the other side, Aelita activate her wings and took to the skies, flying behind one of her targets. Using her energy field on the tank, she caught its attention and the girl flew in dead center, luring the megatanks to fire at her in unison. However, in one foul swoop the Jeremie's pink-haired angel flew upward and caused both creatures to destroy each other with each other's energy waves, thus ending the first fleet.

Nearby, the Kankrelats charged up their lasers as Odd and Sam contemplated which way to destroy them. After a five second stand-still, the middle Kankrelat fired its laser at Sam, but both warriors quickly leaped into the air and landed behind the roach-like monsters.

"Thunder Lance!" shouted Sam as she held her hand out to take hold of her weapon.

Before Odd could fire his first laser arrow, Sam had a vision of a Kankrelat firing at him off guard. Sure enough, one arrived exactly on cue and fired at him, but Sam dove in and deflected the shot with the blade of her lance and diverted it back at the creature.

"Thanks Sam," he said with a sigh of relief. "That's the second time I've needed a save. Just don't tell the others, okay?"

Sam smiled and replied, "Don't worry everyone needs help once in a while." That bit of advice came right on cue for Odd, as he noticed two Kankrelats standing directly behind his girlfriend.

"Get down!" he shouted as he leaped over her and fired his laser arrows destroying the two pests.

With only two remaining, Sam took the initiative by lifting her lance up and shouting, "Thunder!" sending down multiple bolts of lightning that destroyed two.

Odd charged on all fours like a cat and fired a quick shot at the last remaining creature, putting an end to the second fleet. All that was left now, was XANA's mutated spiders.

Ulrich, Sissi, and William braced themselves as they prepared to take down the tarantulas. With a small nod from each, the three took off in a flash towards their targets.

Ulrich quickly triplicated himself to surround and confuse the possessed spider. After firing its lasers at the two impostors Ulrich lunged from behind, made a swift but firm stab, and watched the spider explode before him. William was fighting close by, trying to keep his guard by deflecting shot after shot. When he found an opening to attack, the boy clapped his wrists together in a cross and vanished from sight. Sitting idly, the tarantula had no idea what just happened, that is until it let out a loud shriek as its arms were severed off and its head appeared stabbed as well. Just as the creature blew up, William reappeared in front of the remains.

"Great job William, I'm actually glad you came with us," said Jeremie trying to multi-task.

"Thanks Jeremie," he said a little more humbly. "And thanks for that ability of invisibility. It came in handy."

With fire in her eyes, Sissi clapped her hands together and also disappeared as a result, creating confusion for the tarantula. Suddenly, the girl to appear and disappear rapidly making the tarantula fire shots randomly. Finally, Sissi appeared in midair with her power bow in hand and launched her fiery arrow directly into the heart of the mechanical arachnid, burning it to a cinder. Staring with surprise, William said, "Wow, talking about setting a heart on fire…" Unaware of his surroundings, William didn't notice the fourth tarantula taking aim right behind him, and being at such close range his invisibility would only be a moot point. However, before it had a chance to attack in came Ulrich super-sprinting with a double-blade melee saving William.

"Sorry Ulrich, I guess I lost my head again," said the boy knowing he about blew it again.

Knowing what William was think about, Ulrich said, "Uh, maybe you should wait until after XANA's dead to tell her how you feel?"

As the gang reconvened, Aelita asked Jeremie, "Jeremie, is the program ready to launch?" Silence passed for a few seconds when Aelita called out for him again, still no response.

"What's happening," asked Yumi. "Jeremie are you there?" Unfortunately, all that could be heard was silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back on Earth, Jeremie was about to initiate his multi-agent program when all of a sudden the monitor began to blink in and out with all sorts of images, till all that could be seen was an image of a dreary-looking Kadic Academy with robots patrolling around the grounds in full force.

"Guys," he called out. "Something's wrong with the monitor, can you read me?"

At that moment, silence passed for about 10 seconds as Jeremie continued to call out to his friends. Finally, a mysterious figure appeared on the screen with a rather familiar-looking "eye."

"I'm afraid your friends cannot hear you now boy," said the figure in a devious machine-like tone. "As a matter of fact, in a matter of minutes you will never see them again."

It didn't take long for Jeremie to realize that he was talking to someone he never would have even thought he'd talk to face to face.

"What have you done with my friends XANA?" he shouted. "More importantly, how did you even get here?"

"You need not concern yourself with your friends, but rather these people…" said XANA as he moved out of the drone's camera path to reveal every student and staff member of Kadic "under the gun" of his mechanical army.

Shocked, Jeremie yelled, "XANA! Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Not yet they don't," he replied. "But they will soon enough."

"I still don't understand, how did you even get to Earth in the first place?" Jeremie questioned XANA as he tried to re-establish contact with the gang.

XANA slightly laughed saying, "I was hoping you would ask that question. It's actually quite funny. You see, as you and your pathetic little gang destroyed every monster I created and deactivated every tower of mine all the energy that was discharged, I redirected to all the supercomputers in the world, so that a part of me would be implanted in each one to aid in the creation of not only my army, but my own body as well. In other words, I have you and your friends to thank for at last allowing me the chance to rule two worlds with a iron fist!"

Jeremie sat hunched in his chair, overcome with guilt and disgust that all his efforts to save mankind appeared to be all for nothing. Finally, the boy uttered, "XANA, what have you done with my friends? Where are they?"

"Well," he began. "If you must know, they are still on Lyoko fighting more of my minions. However, in exactly 30 minutes they will disappear completely along with Lyoko."

Quickly, Jeremie asked, "What? What are you talking about?"

"As we speak," XANA began again. "I am fully transferring myself to this body you're looking at, while I am slowly disappearing from Lyoko."

Then came a sentence that threw Jeremie's nerves over the edge, "Once I have fully transferred, the core of Lyoko will melt down and everything within the world will be destroyed!" The virus then let out a maniacal laugh while tears began to run down Jeremie's face.

Once XANA regained his composure, he said, "However, even though I may be a machine, that doesn't mean I don't have a heart, so I propose to you a deal."

Jeremie listened carefully as the evil virus made his proposal, "I will re-open the connection with you and your friends, but you then must decide between two choices. Your first choice would be to tell your friends to cease their fighting on Lyoko and surrender to me. If you do, I will deactivate the meltdown and I won't destroy all these people. But with that, you and everyone you know will acknowledge me as your leader and serve me for all eternity."

Immediately dissatisfied with the first choice Jeremie asked, "What's the second choice?"

"It's simple," he began again. "All you have to do is destroy me in the next 30 minutes. Do that, your friends are safe, your school will be safe, blah, blah, blah. But, if you fail to get rid of me in those 30 minutes you will lose your friends, the people of Kadic will die, and you will become my personal slave for all eternity. The choice is yours Jeremie Belpois, what will your fate be?" Immediately after he finished, the screen returned to normal and Jeremie could hear his friends again.

"Guys!" he shouted. "Do you read me?"

"Where have you been Einstein, we've been trying to reach you," said Odd sounding exhausted.

"Jeremie, what's going on?" asked Aelita.

With a moment of silence Jeremie said, "Guys, we have a bit of a problem…"

After he finished explaining the situation, it didn't take long for everyone to come to a unanimous decision.

Quickly, XANA reappeared and asked, "So, what will it be?"

Feeling more confident than ever before in his life, Jeremie replied, "XANA, we would rather die fighting for what's right, than ever serve anything as obsolete as you!"

Looking steamed, XANA shouted, "So be it! You'll get your wish in exactly 30 minutes you insolent little brat!"

Suddenly, the monitor displayed a clock that listed, "WARNING: Memory transfer beginning, core meltdown estimated in 30:00."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the clock began to tick down, Jeremie informed the gang, "Guys, the multi-agent program is ready to launch, but in order to fully work, Aelita has to activate it from the celestial dome in Sector 5."

"Sounds good Jeremie," Yumi said. "But, we'll need a ride."

Without hesitation, Jeremie quickly typed in the code "SCIPIO" to call the transporter to take the gang to Sector 5.

While Jeremie double-checked the last algorithm, the gang arrived in the arena of the sector. Sam and Sissi stared at their surroundings with awe, as they never imagined of being in a place like this. Once the gate opened, everyone ran through and entered the main room looking for the passageway that would lead to the celestial dome.

However, before any of them could have a look around, a creeper appeared from high up and fired a shot near Aelita.

"Wonderful, a welcome committee," said Ulrich sarcastically. Holding his two swords up, the Lyoko samurai said, "Odd, Sam, take Aelita to the celestial dome, we'll handle things here."

"Okay Ulrich," Odd replied.

"Take care of yourselves guys," added Sam.

Jeremie began to frantically stare at the countdown which was now at 20:00 and counting.

"Guys," he said. "You have only 20 minutes left, pick up the pace!"

"It's okay Jeremie," replied Yumi. "Odd and Sam are with Aelita. They're headed for the celestial dome." As she finished her words, Yumi leaped onto a thin walkway and hurled both her fans at the nearby Creeper, blowing it to a million pieces.

Meanwhile, Ulrich and William continued to fight off shot after shot from three Creepers in front of them. Ulrich then noticed a wall behind him and super-sprinted against it to launch himself at two of the creatures, destroying them without much effort.

Also utilizing momentum, William used the weight of his sword to spin around rapidly like a tornado, and attacked his target head-on. The Creeper tried to fire shots at him, but his sword already passed through and the creature blew behind him.

As Sissi finished off her own menace, Jeremie warned the four that XANA may have been planning a surprise attack for Aelita in case she made it to the interface. Knowing how crafty XANA truly was, the four wasted no time in running to catch up with the others.

Finally, as the countdown reached 12:00, Aelita reached the celestial dome and quickly accessed the Lyoko mainframe. As she began to input the data to prepare for the program, Odd noticed movement around the data streams and knew what was coming.

"Uh, Einstein," he said. "Not meaning to bother you, but we've got a little company."

After hearing that, Jeremie sent him and Sam the Overboard to fight XANA's mantas from the air. Once the others arrived, he virtualized the other vehicles to get them airborne. Ulrich decided to stay with Aelita and provide closer protection.

"Guys, you've got to be extra careful," warned Jeremie. "Since XANA is using up the supercomputer's memory to transfer himself to his body, I can't devirtualize you if you lose your life points."

"So you're saying we'll die if we get hit?" questioned Sissi. The silence confirmed Sissi's statement. "Well, that's encouraging," she said worried about her life, as well as everyone else.

Back at Kadic, one of XANA's drones informed his master, "Sir, those kids on Lyoko are trying to access the mainframe. It looks as though they're trying to launch a program of some sort."

XANA looked back at his drone and said, "I know. That Jeremie has now just sealed not only his fate, but everyone else's fate as well."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Only 8:00 remained when Aelita said, "Jeremie, it's ready…do it!"

Without fail, Jeremie and Aelita both hit enter and launched the multi-agent program. Unfortunately, after five seconds a window appeared on the screen that had an exclamation point on it, a bad sign. The message read, "WARNING: Program unable to run, insufficient power."

Jeremie was stunned for a few seconds when he finally informed Aelita, "Aelita, we don't have enough power to run the program." Then he uttered two words he thought he'd never say, "It's over…"

Suddenly, the screen became distorted again and XANA appeared. Immediately when he appeared, he said, "Well of course it's over. I already knew about your futile attempt to destroy me from the moment you ran your tests. That's why I launched a full memory transfer of myself to use up all the memory from the supercomputer, leaving you nothing to work with. Once again you appear to underestimate the true extent of my power. Just for that, I've reprogrammed the core meltdown to commence in two minutes. Prepare to say goodbye to friends and your whole way of life!"

Everyone both at Kadic and on Lyoko began to panic as they prepared themselves for the end.

Sitting completely still and broken up, Jeremie said all choked up, "I-I-I'm so sorry you guys. W-We had our chance, and… we failed, we failed everyone. I-I just wish I could be there with you."

With those words, the gang tried to comfort each other as the time reached 1:00. Goodbyes were shared, and feelings were revealed among the couples. All of it translated to surrender, and XANA laughed maniacally along with his mechanical comrades while the people of Kadic wept, praying for a miracle.

All finally seemed lost, when suddenly a bright-shining orb ascended from the digital sea and floated before the gang. It was Aelita's father, Franz Hopper.

"Aelita, honey," he said to his daughter for the first time in years. "I have a solution for all of this. I am going to use my life energy to power Jeremie's multi-agent program." Right then, Aelita knew what her father meant by "life-energy." Franz was going to sacrifice himself to destroy XANA.

"No daddy! You can't! I won't lose you!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

Trying to convince his daughter, Franz said, "Aelita, you know as well as I do that if we don't try this, you'll all be gone forever, and humanity will perish. I only want to do what's best for you and for everyone. It's my fault that XANA is alive to begin with, so I must put an end to his madness once and for all. Please honey, we must do this."

After about seven seconds of silence, Aelita's eyes began to water heavily as she said, "O-Okay daddy."

"Thank you Aelita. I love you very much, and I always will," said her father as he prepared to transfer his power to Jeremie's program.

Choked up, Aelita said, "I love you too daddy… good… goodbye daddy."

Jeremie quickly re-entered the algorithms as the countdown was now at 00:30. Even amongst the doubts he had, Jeremie truly believed Aelita's father knew it would work.

Before Aelita hit the interface to activate the program again, Jeremie said, "Franz… thank you for everything."

"No, thank you Jeremie," he replied. "Thank you to you and your friends for saving my daughter and protecting the world. I leave Aelita in your care now Jeremie. Please take care of her like the man she deserves."

Tearing up himself, the boy said, "I… I will sir. Goodbye Franz…" and hit the enter key to launch the program.

As Aelita followed suit, her father vanished in thin air to assimilate with the program. Suddenly, Lyoko began to rumble as the program began to work within the core of Lyoko, to each of the five sectors, to all the supercomputers of the world. At the same time, XANA prepared to kill Mr. Delmas when he suddenly began to malfunction. Knowing what was happening, XANA quickly left his mechanical body and retreated to Lyoko in an attempt to save himself. However, it was far too late, as the program had reached the last supercomputers of the world, removing any traces of XANA present within them.

Suddenly, out of the core of Lyoko, XANA appeared in his true form before the gang, slowly fading away till there was nothing left of him. At last, after countless hours of fighting and numerous trips to Lyoko, XANA was finally destroyed.

"I… I can't believe it," said Jeremie shocked. "Guys, it's over. XANA's been destroyed. I'll bring you in."

Everyone quickly reappeared from the scanners fatigued and emotionally drained. Finally, Aelita re-emerged and fell into Jeremie's arms holding him tightly, crying her eyes out.

"Go ahead Aelita," he said gently. "Cry, let it all out."

It didn't take long for everyone else to feel the sadness Aelita felt, and they all joined in comforting each other, as their journey had finally come to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, everyone in the world tuned in to hear a special news conference from Kadic Academy regarding the events that took place in the last 48 hours. Stepping up to the podium to address the world were none other than the silent fighters themselves, the Lyoko warriors. For about 45 minutes, each Lyoko warrior told their personal accounts of being on Lyoko and fighting XANA. Finally, Aelita revealed her true identity to be Aelita Schaeffer, the daughter of former Kadic technology professor and Lyoko's creator Waldo "Franz" Schaeffer.

While everyone around the world, mainly the people of Kadic soaked in the truth Aelita read a personal statement created by her father shortly before his passing. The statement read, "To everyone who was affected by XANA and his madness, I would like to apologize from the deepest place in my heart. The children you see before you must not be punished for what they have done, they must be celebrated. Without them, this world would have been in much greater danger. I know there are no amount of reparations in the world that could even begin to repay all who were affected by my terrible creation, but I pray that you will find it in your hearts to not place any blame on these kids. I have made some mistakes in my life that I'm not proud of one bit, and I have paid the ultimate price by giving my life to protect the ones I love and care about most in this world. Hopefully, with XANA gone forever the world can return to normal in time. And so, I say unto you now, farewell and God bless."

At the end of the ceremony, the Lyoko warriors and "Franz" were honored with their names being engraved on every supercomputer in the world, as well as erecting a memorial to all those who perished at the hands of XANA.

Finally came the real closing chapter of the Lyoko warriors' journey; the supercomputer containing Lyoko was shut down and destroyed along with the scanners and other equipment. Among the broken remains, each Lyoko warrior kept one piece for themselves to forever remind them about the perilous and amazing journey they took together that brought them all close together than they ever could have imagined.


End file.
